Into this World
by Dancerchick0
Summary: Griffindor. Slytherin. The pure rivals. But what happens when a beautiful girl comes into Draco's life but is a.. Griffindor? Things wouldn't work out. But can they?


**INTO THIS WORLD**

Do you really know what happened that night? The night my father fell in love. My family had been walking down the street and I must have only blinked for a second but when I opened my eyes my father and the lovely Abby were on the ground. They stared at each other for the longest time and then finally greeted each other like normal people usually do.

I was young then, I didn't remember anything except the large city of Santa Fe, New Mexico in the United States of America. It was a beautiful place there, I remember sitting on the deck watching the sunset with my one and only father. My brother sometimes sat there with us but we never paid any attention to him, he was just another cloud in the sky, another goose in a flock.

This all stayed the same until Abby came into our lives, more likely dads life because I definitely didn't want her in mine. Abby was my father's girl friend for the longest time, always going on dates when the skies were cloudy and dark. I was fine with this though. I never thought they would go that far. Abby was a nice, gentle woman who had no sense of humor, always talking about how I was turning into a young women and all that kind of crap that I didn't need to know. Then it came to the day my dad married her I couldn't believe it. That little son of a, gosh how I wanted to kill someone or something.

I lived miserably from then on, no more sunsets, no more carnivals. No more Daddy. But then it was the day of my 11th birthday. I got a large box. I had no clue what was inside. I tore off the wrapping paper and looked in it, another, smaller box. I cut that one open and found another box. This was probably Abby's stupid idea. Then finally just as I was getting frustrated with this present I found a small envelope addressed to me, from who knows who… or what. My dad, brother, and Abby were smiling like crazy, well actually more like Abby and my dad, my brother was playing game boy. But I knew something weird was happening when Abby smiled.

I slowly ripped open the envelope and found what I never knew could be real. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They must be kidding.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked hoping to get something better then a stupid fake letter to a school of… witchcraft and wizardry, I still was kind of young but not young enough to believe this crap. I marched up to my room throwing away the dumb letter. My dad was on my heels now so I tried running up quicker but he followed me. When I finally got to my room I slammed the door in his face and sunk down onto the ground and sulked.

Soon enough I could here a bobby pin being stuck inside the doorknob and after that followed a door being pulled open and two unfriendly faces walked in. Yep, you guessed it. Abby and Dads. They looked at me with their cold eyes and stared me down until I felt like I was a helpless mouse sitting in a hungry cats food bowl.

When I finally got enough courage to say something all that came out of my mouth was the word, 'What?' even worse, I said it in a rude way making Dad and Abby's face looked blown back by how impolite I could be.

"You know," Abby said holding up the letter as she grinded her teeth against each other. "This isn't some sick joke."

"And it isn't military school either," Dad said exactly what I was thinking.

"We don't care if you don't want to go but we at least want you to try and see how you like it," Abby said, an awkward smile on her face.

Once again I blinked, this time I appeared to be at a train station. I read my ticket.

"PLATFORM 9¾?" I yelled loudly as I spun around and looked at my father and his wife. "What the heck?" I asked maybe getting a little too excited. I looked at platform 9 and then at platform ten.

"You'll find it!" Abby said. "Let's go George before I'm late for my hair appointment!"

My dad rolled his eyes at me and then waved. "Bye honey! Have fun!" my dad said as he blew me a kiss.

I walked back and forth between the two platforms until I heard a kid yelling at his friends. I turned that way and saw an unpleasant site.

"Out of the way muggle!" the kid screamed as he ran right towards me. I stuck my foot out and stopped the cart that was just about to fly into me.

"What did you call me?" I asked as rudely as I could.

"A muggle, now get out of my way before I have to hurt you." The blonde haired boy pulled out his wand and aimed it right for me. As for me, I did the same.

"I'm not a muggle," I said through my clenched teeth a word that I didn't even know.

"You don't know where you're going do you?" he said putting his wand away in his coat pocket and then looked me up and down. I did the same. He had blonde hair, gray eyes, slim figure, and was about 5 inches taller than me.

"Actually, no." I said as I put away my wand too. "Will you show me?" I asked and looked at him in a pleading way.

He looked at me sympathetically. "Fine," he said giving in. "But I don't do this for everyone I hope you know," he said as he started explaining to me what I had to do.

I smiled, 'he is so cute… and I don't even know his name,' I said sighing as I followed him.

He ran quickly and when he was about to run into the wall I cried out to him. "WAIT!"

"What?" he snapped back at me.

"What do you think your doing, I'm not running into a wall." I said loudly making people look at me.

"Just come on." He whispered. "And don't make such a big deal out of it," he said with a frustrated voice.

So I did. I followed him into the wall, closing my eyes of course. I thought I would hurt myself for sure. But I kept closing my eyes and when I opened them I saw a train.

"Platform 9¾!" I smiled at the boy.

We got on the train quickly and found a seat next to his friends whose names were Crabbe and Goyle, which I learned later.

We talked and laughed, well I mostly did the talking and the laughing, they just asked questions. But I told them (mainly Draco) about my parents, and grandparents and my sibling.

We had a great time, for a while that is. While we were still talking a lady came by, make me jump because I had been talking so much.

"What would you like?" The lady asked as she pushed forward a cart with varieties of stuff in it.

Just as I was about to ask, 'what?' the boy, whom I still did not know the name of said, "We'll take one of each." When the lady finally left us with all this food I learned his name. Well what I think his name was.

We were on the topic of the Bertie Bots and how you could tell them apart when one of his knuckleheaded friends said, "Hey Draco, pass me a barf one." And the blondie passed it to him.

I pulled out my long wooden stick after that and examined it.

I put my fingers on it and rubbed it. When I looked over at Draco and his friends they looked super scared like there was a bear behind me. I turned around and looked, nothing. Then I turned back to them.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Crabbe asked shaking out of his shoes.

"This?" I asked and watched Draco shake his head. "What do I do with it?" I asked dumbly.

"Your wand?" Draco asked looking at me as if I was stupid.

"Sure, I guess you can call it that," I said as I looked at Crabbe and Goyle who were once again scarfing down Bertie Bots. I just stared at them disgustingly. Obviously, Draco noticed and said, "They are always like that," which made me laugh.

There was a long pause in the conversation. Just as I was about to speak Draco stood up.

"Let's go do something fun," he said as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the place.

I blushed as he held my hand firmly and finally stopped at a room near the very end of the train. As he pulled the door open I noticed three kids inside. One boy with red hair, one boy with dark brown hair and a girl with a light brown color.

We walked in. I could tell by the look on the other kids faces that they didn't like what they were seeing.

"So, what have you losers been up to?" Draco sneered at them and then looked over to me.

"The usual you know, saving everyone from danger," The dark brown haired kid said. His friends snickered.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the red head kid looking me up and down. I guess Draco must have seen it to because when he did he held me close and said, "Like the looks of my lady?"

The boy coughed and then looked out the window.

"How could you not?" Draco said coolly the words rolling off his tongue still the boy didn't answer.

Just as Draco was about to walk off I whispered in his ear, "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" All I really wanted to do was meet some new people.

"You don't want to stay with them!" he whispered back his lips brushing against my ear.

The three people were still staring at us when I said, "Please?" very sweetly.

"Suit yourself!" he said in a kind of pissed voice as he walked off.

I went and sat down next to the girl who I soon learned her name was Hermione.

The three of them just stared at me for a long time.

I laughed. "He goes a little overboard sometimes," I said which made them look back at the ground.

"Are you really… his girl?" the other girl asked.

"Like I said, he goes overboard. We just met really, he's such a nice guy," I said knowing that I had a dreamy look on my face.

"Well, I'm Harry," The boy with dark brown hair finally said.

"A-And I'm R-Ron," the other kid said, trying hard to say the words correctly.

"Hermione," the girl with light brown hair said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Caitlin Maigny," I smiled showing off my nice straight teeth.

"So, what house do you think you'll get in?" Hermione asked.

"House?" I said feeling so confused at all this information everyone knew but I didn't.

"Yeah, there are four houses, Griffindor, which we're hoping to get into, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She said Slytherin very disgustedly.

"Well, I don't know," I said rudely. "I have no clue anything like this existed, I have no clue what I'm doing or even why I'm here."

"Well yeah, no one else who is a muggle kn-" Harry said but couldn't finish.

"And what is a muggle?" I screamed loudly.

"It's a non-magic person, we don't know if you are one or not do you?" Hermione said in a very mean voice.

"Of course not," I said calming down. "I'm sorry, I'm just really con-" I was stopped short.

"It's fine," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm a muggle and all and sometimes I get mad when people talk about them because they are very nice and all I hope you know." She said.

"Oh, I know they're nice, I grew up in a world with them, my best friend is one of them!" I said happily.

"That's good, well I just stopped by to see if any of you know where Neville's toad is." She said in her normal know-it-all voice.

The train then stopped. "It's time to go!" Hermione shrieked happily as she ran out of the corridor.

"Go… where?" I asked quite confused.

"To Hogwarts," I heard someone speak up. I turned to where I had heard the voice and saw Draco. "Let's go," he took my hand, making me blush once again.

I then pulled my hand out of his grip and waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Will you guys hate me if I make Slytherin?" I asked looking walking backwards.

The three of them looked at each other and then back at me, "I guess not," Harry said and then kept walking.

I walked off the train and down onto the sweet ground but what I saw next wasn't pleasant. Draco, the one who said I was his girl, was being tangled up by another girl.

"What the hell?" I screamed making lots of people look at me. I turned around and looked at my three newest friends. "How many other girls does he call 'his girl'?" I said quietly noticing lots of people staring.

Ron spoke up, "N-No one else," he said.

"Oh that's good!" I smiled walking over to Draco. "Hey," I said smiling sweetly.

He shook the other girl off of him. "Hey Caitlin," he said grinning an evil looking grin back at me. He kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Pansy," he said as he walked off with his arm around my waist.

I blinked and we were at the opening ceremony. I was standing right next to Draco with Hermione and her friend behind me, and Harry and Ron beside them.

I waited and waited for the Headmasters speech to be over and when it was, the hat started talking, TALKING! After that, one of the professors started calling names alphabetically.

One after one the other students filed up to the hat and sat down. I watched carefully so I would know what to do. You go there, sit down and then go to a table.

First they called up Hermione. Quickly she was put in Griffindor, the house she wanted to get in. I was very happy for her as I waved at her while she was sitting down.

20 more names were called.

"Maigny, Caitlin," I waited to see someone go up to the stool and sit but then I heard the name again "Maigny, Caitlin!" That's me! I walked up quickly and sat down.

"Hmm. This is a hard one. Not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw. Are you evil? Hmm…" This was taking a lot longer than a lot of other peoples. "I think I'll put you in… **GRIFFINDOR!**"The hat said suddenly. The professor then pointed to a table and I sat down at it.

I sat down right next to Hermione and she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're in my house!" she said excitedly

Then it was Draco's turn. Before the hat even touched his head it looked like he was put in Slytherin, oh well.

Next came Harry, which the hat seemed to take even longer than it did for me to decide. He finally ended up in Griffindor. Hermione and I shouted for him.

Meanwhile, Draco was staring at the three of us through the people. I just grinned back at him and waved. He seemed very unhappy. At that moment, Ron got sorted into Griffindor and I had to clap. A few other people went up and then it was feast time.

The feast was huge and delicious. After all, I got to share it with three new friends! We ate and ate until I thought my stomachs could burst. Then it was time to go to the common rooms and we followed the prefect or whatever, Ron told me that was his brother.

When we finally got into the common room he told us where our dorms were and we all went there.

I actually was in a dorm with Hermione. It was awesome. There were also two other girls who were named Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

We talked for the longest time, getting to know each other and all. It was awesome, until dinner. We all walked down there together until we got halfway there.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. IT WAS DRACO. He told me that he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey guys, I'll see you at Dinner, save me a spot, ok?" I asked as Draco wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"OK!" They all replied in unision.

"What did you want?" I asked happy to finally see him again because I really had to tell him something.

He pulled me into a deep kiss until I pushed him away. "What?" he asked looking at me like he had done something wrong.

I looked down at the ground and shook my head. "Well, Hermione and my other friends were talking about how Slytherins and Griffindors aren't really suppose to be together," I said slowly.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" He asked looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah," I said happy that he said it for me. "Sorry," I said.

He just walked away then not one more word was said.


End file.
